


In a heartbeat but its doctor who but equally as gay

by Lucyfers_demons



Series: Frankie Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cheesy, Doctor Who Feels, F/F, Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyfers_demons/pseuds/Lucyfers_demons
Summary: The doctor has good hearing, which comes in handy for a lot of things, especially when it comes to Yaz (shit summary I know just read the thingy)





	In a heartbeat but its doctor who but equally as gay

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction in a long time so of course I'm going with the cheesiest head cannon I thought of from the latest episode, Tsuranga Conundrum, when the Doctor said she had good hearing. So I was talking to Awluvtardis (hi sweetie!) and got some ideas from her and wanted to make a fan fic so here it is.  
> It's trash like me.

The Doctor has good hearing, always has. Something that the Master, er- Missy, and her sisters would complain about when they were kids and she would find Missy easily when she would try to hide and surprise the Doctor, or when she would eavesdrop on some of her sisters. But when she saw Yaz, the Doctor swore that both hearts simultaneously skipped a beat. Of course, she initially brushed it off as her new body reconfiguring itself; however, it kept happening over and over again. This of course concerned the Doctor as to why this was happening. It was a couple of days or so and the rest of her felt fine it was just her hearts. It was one night that the Doctor found out.  
It was after the whole Tsuranga escapade and Ryan and Graham decided to head home leaving Yaz and the Doctor alone.  
“You want me to walk you to your place?” the Doctor asked fidgeting with her sonic in her pocket her hearts going crazy again.  
Yaz nodded smiling “yeah sure” she said sounding a little sad.  
The Doctor pouted “that doesn’t sound sure,”  
“Doctor I’m sure!” Yaz says giving the Doctor a fake smile.  
Just then a soft whirring sound enters the room as Frankie, the Roomba that the Doctor got from one of her students that she put googley eyes and taped a knife to, whirrs in before hitting Yaz’s ankle a couple of times with its non-knife end before whirring off in the opposite direction.  
The Doctor pointing at her makeshift doomba shouting “SEE! Even Frankie knows you’re lying!”  
Yaz sighs “He’s stuck again”  
“Don’t change the- “  
Frankie then starts to make a loud WHREEE sound as it gets stuck under the TARDIS console.  
“Oh no Frankie sweetie!” the Doctor immediately goes to unstuck the little Roomba only to find it difficult as Frankie waves the knife taped onto him from side to side making it difficult for the Doctor to unstuck him. This makes Yaz lets out a little laugh, the most powerful being in all of space and time, having trouble with a Roomba.  
“Here let me help,” Yaz says crouching next to the Doctor. This causes a light blush to cover the doctor’s cheeks leaving her to only nod.  
Yaz reaches over Frankie’s knife and presses the restart button. Frankie’s movements stop for a second before a little sound goes off and Frankie whirrs back to life before he whirrs away happily.  
Yaz smiles and turns to the Doctor “See that easy”  
The Doctor was sure her face was bright red at this point with how close she and Yaz where on the ground. Before the Doctor decides to stand up she hears something: the sound of a heart beating really fast.  
But this wasn’t hers, it was out of sync with her hearts. No, it must be...  
“Yaz?” the doctor asks.  
“Yes doc-what are you doing?!” before Yaz knew it the Doctor pulled out her stethoscope and placed it over her heart worry spread across her face.  
“Your heart is beating really fast,” she muttered, her face going in this serious worried face she gets when she notices something abnormal, she then puts a hand on her forehead “are you sick? Did you eat something on the Tsuranga that you shouldn’t? Did you get hurt?!” the Doctor grabs both sides of Yaz’s head looking her deep in her eyes full of worry.  
It is then Yaz’s turn to blush, which just caused the Doctor to worry more thinking it was a sign of a fever.  
“I’ve been having the same thing too!” the Doctor exclaims pointing at her blush.  
“The same thing?” Yaz asks arching a brow.  
The Doctor nods yes her head looking like a yellow blur for a second, “yes! The racing hearts the pink cheeks! Maybe we caught something from Ghost Monument? I have to call Graham and Ryan maybe they caug-“  
Before the rambling Doctor could finish, Yaz grabs the sides of the Doctor’s head and pulls her in for a kiss cutting her off completely.  
For a moment the Doctor is shocked, then everything begins clicking together and she goes “oooohhh” while Yaz is still kissing her before she returns is.  
Of course, the Doctor had the initial worry of being out of practice since she hadn’t really kissed anyone since River and that was in her old body this is a new body with new lips and-  
“Are you nervous rambling in your head?” Yaz asks in between kisses between her and the Doctor.  
“Noooo” the Doctor says obviously lying, that’s when she felt Frankie nudge at her ankle making both women laugh.


End file.
